This application relates to a movable cover for a slider handle on a trailer. The cover must be moved to allow the slider handle to be actuated to withdraw slider locking pins. When the cover is moved, a valve is actuated to set the park brakes. In this manner, the invention ensures that a slider cannot begin to move unless the cover is returned with the slider locking pins fully engaged.
Sliders are mounted upon a trailer frame, and typically carry a pair of axles each having spaced wheels, and associated suspensions, brakes, etc. The slider is movable along the length of the trailer frame such that the slider can be positioned at various locations based upon the load and driving conditions. Typically, locking pins are movable within the slider, and into and out of a plurality of incrementally spaced holes in the trailer frame. To adjust slider position, the locking pins are moved to a release position, and the slider is then moved relative to the trailer frame to a desired adjusted position. The locking pins are then moved back into selected incrementally spaced holes on the trailer frame, which lock the slider relative to the trailer frame at the desired adjusted position.
There are concerns in the prior art, in that if the locking pins are not fully and properly engaged in the incrementally spaced holes, the slider may move relative to the trailer once the trailer begins to be driven. Thus, various interlocks, etc. have been proposed that will prevent movement if the locking pins are not fully engaged. While all of these proposals have their own merits and benefits, it would be desirable to provide an even more foolproof solution.